


Where We Lay Our Scene

by writesbyherself



Category: Romeo And Juliet - All Media Types, Romeo And Juliet - Shakespeare
Genre: F/M, Just the musings of an English student, No Plot/Plotless, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-28
Updated: 2017-04-28
Packaged: 2018-10-25 00:37:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10753074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writesbyherself/pseuds/writesbyherself
Summary: Though they die on stage, Romeo and Juliet live in the hearts and minds of their audience.





	Where We Lay Our Scene

**Author's Note:**

> This is just an idea I had after watching 'Romeo and Juliet' at Shakespeare's Globe (April 2017). If you're in London, have £5 to spare and don't mind standing for a few hours, this performance is both hilarious and heart-wrenching.  
> Comments are always appreciated!

Their story is first performed on a stage in the round. Their players, the man who played Romeo and the boy who played Juliet, move on with their lives and pass away. The spirits of _Romeo and Juliet_ never die.

In the following four hundred years, they are resurrected over and over. They wear different faces and they speak in different languages. The stages they walk upon vary, the theatrical effects grow more dramatic as time wears on. Romeo loves Rosalind until he doesn’t, Mercutio is full of life until he isn’t, and Juliet wakes up to find her husband in her tomb, sometimes dying, sometimes dead. 

Such is the life of a story character. Human beings are born, and breathe and live and die. The intangible things that human beings create, their ideologies and their traditions – their stories – never do. Juliet lives through the people that become her. Romeo breathes through the scholars and the students who pore over his words and shape their meaning. 

Over time, these characters become symbols of true love, of innocence and hope destroyed by hate. They are a sign that happiness is fleeting, or that love conquers all. They are stupid school children who should learn not to rush. They exist in the eyes of their beholders.


End file.
